


DMs

by illfoandillfie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: You run a nsfw snapchat account. Ben's horny.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	DMs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a message a guy sent to my friend. Ben has them lad/fuckboy vibes and I'm sure he'd get off to some sc porn.

Your phone buzzed, the familiar noise distracting you from your boo k .  Considering you’d just  posted a new photo , partially hidden by emojis, to Instagram and updated your snapchat story with the uncensored version , it was hardly surprising you were getting messages.

YourNewDaddy:  Mmm baby let me pound you

You clicked through to his profile. Absolutely nothing. The profile picture was some abs that could belong to anyone. No recent snaps, nothing. For a few seconds you considered replying with your payment details but decided against it.  He wasn’t worth your time. 

The whole NSFW account thing had started a while ago on Tumblr and then Instagram. A way to kill time and get some attention that you weren’t receiving in the real world. But then the porn ban had happened which severely limited what you could post, so you’d mostly moved to Snapchat, using everything else to advertise. A few months after the move you started getting guys offering to pay you to do specific things. One had wanted an audio recording of you calling him Daddy and begging for his cock with a few moans thrown in. Another had wanted a video of you and a dildo, though he’d had to pay more. Since then you’d used your accounts to pick up a bit of extra cash here and there. No where near enough to live off of, but it came in handy .

You clicked back out of the app, put down your phone and went back to your book , hoping someone entertaining would at least comment on the photo soon .  Barely half a page later another ding pulled you away. This time Instagram. 

Benhardy:  Just came over you

Quick and to the point. Fuckboy energy. You clicked onto his profile half expecting another faceless timewaster. No description or links to other sites but he had a profile picture. And some fifty odd photos. Not many posts considering his million followers but at least you knew he was a real person. You scrolled through his feed trying to put gather what info you could before you responded. Lots of photos of himself sometimes with friends. A few that were clearly modelling jobs or, more likely considering the movie trailer s and saved  story called  _ Oscars 2019 _ , p romotional p hotoshoots for magazines. And he was a proud dog dad. Definitely attractive. You wondered briefly why someone so handsome was getting off to  half dressed girls on Instagram but put it out of your mind as you opened his conversation up again. Who cared why as long as he was talking to you? After all, he was hot and willingly giving you attention. Plus, if he was an actor or whatever he probably wouldn’t mind paying for something special, once you’d given him a taste. The only question left was how to approach the conversation. 

You : Really? That’s so flattering!

You : Kind of wish you’d cum over me for real tho, bit bored

Benhardy: dirty girl

Benhardy: could probably think of some way to keep you busy

Benhardy: you’re fit

You:  haha aww thank you! I post more often on  snap if you  wanna follow. d on’t have to hide behind swimwear and emojis there. easier to chat too, unless you prefer kik or something

He didn’t reply. You frowned at your phone wondering if you’d shown your hand too soon. Perhaps you should have kept up the flattered damsel act a little longer, waited before mentioning Snapchat. Maybe he wasn’t looking for a chat, just genuinely wanted to compliment you, even if it was in a gross slightly derogatory way.  Or maybe he just got cold feet.  You sighed as you swiped back to check what other people had been sending you. A few more ignorable accounts, a couple messages you didn’t like enough to respond  to  straight away. And then another Snapchat notification. 

Ben Jones:  h ad to create an account but I’m here

You: oh!  y ou’ve changed your name

Ben Jones:  H ardy’s the stage name lol

You: hmmm hardy… little bit of a pornstar name

You:  or could be if you changed the ben part.

Ben Jones: that’s my backup plan in case actual acting doesn’t work out lol

Ben Jones: not too out of place right now tho

You:  haha that because of me?

Ben Jones: maybe.  loved the photos in your story you’ve got great tits

Ben Jones: kinda wanna see you pinch and pull on them

And  so it began. You  leaned forward to pull your shirt off and  then settled back against the pillows, running your fingers around your nipple until it was hard. Angling the camera towards your chest you pinched your nipple between your thumb and forefinger, rolling it between them. The camera clicked as you took a photo and then clicked again as you tugged your nipple away from your body, hissing a little at the pain.

You: Like this?

Ben Jones: perfect

Ben Jones: really are lovely tits.

You: surprisingly don’t hear that much irl so ty

Ben Jones: u don’t? criminal

You: lmao yeah but that’s what I have  you for

Ben Jones: happy to  help

Ben Jones: What are you wearing?

You: Just a pair of knickers now

Ben Jones: sexy

Ben Jones: can I see?

You: just the knickers or the whole look?

Ben Jones: whole look first

Ben Jones: then just the knickers so I can see the wet spot you’re making

You wriggled against the pillows, shuffling further down the bed. Long ago you’d learnt which angles were the easiest to take photos in and which were the best to show off your body. A full body shot was easiest when you leaned your phone up against a stack of books or something at the foot of the bed and used the timer on the camera to get a few shots of you kneeling. It left your hands fee to squeeze your tits if that seemed appropriate or  slip into your underwear, or  to put behind your back in a pose that seemed innocent but actually pushed your hips and chest forward. For Ben though you felt something that appeared a little more casual would be appropriate. You lay back, head raised slightly on your pillows, feel flat against the mattress so your knees were in the air and pressed together. Carefully you positioned the camera, wrist twisted a little to get the angle just right. You brought your free hand up to your breasts, pulling your nipple again since Ben seemed to like it, and snapped a photo. The shot of your underwear was easier, legs spread, pushing your hips up slightly to get a clear shot of the wet patch that had been slowly growing since the start of the conversation, though a little added saliva  to make it more obvious  didn’t hurt. He wouldn’t be able to tell. 

Ben Jones: hot

Ben Jones: like got me  so  hard again hot

You: does that mean I get a picture in return?

Ben Jones: Only if you take your knickers off for me

Ben Jones: wouldn’t be fair otherwise since im not wearing underwear 😉

You took your time sending him a new photo and got one back almost straight away. You would have s coffed at his eagerness to show himself off but, with a body like his you couldn’t really blame him. You zoomed into the photo, trailing your eyes over every inch of it. Messy blonde hair, though whether it was intentionally messy or just like that from him grabbing it while he jerked off over your photo you weren’t sure. Gorgeous eyes, heavy lidded and a little fucked out. One arm behind his head as he lay on his bed. It looked carefree and spontaneous, like someone else had taken the photo  at the very moment he looked at the camera , but it showed off the muscles in his arms too well to be coincidence. And speaking of muscles. The boy was a fucking Adonis. You were instantly struck by the desire to drag your nails down his chest and leave a trail of hickeys and bite marks all the way down to his toned stomach and tight waist. You clenched your thighs together at the thought as you slowly revealed the bottom half of the photo. He had his legs outstretched though one was more bent than the other, knee jutting out to the side. Almost too casual to be casual, especially with the way he had his hand wrapped around his cock, like the photo was taken mid stroke. You couldn’t help linger over that particular part of the photo. It was a lovely hand, big with noticeable veins, exactly the sort that could make you weak in the knees. And the same could be said for the dick it was holding. You wondered briefly where this Ben guy had come from and what you could possibly have done to catch his attention. 

Ben Jones:  i s that silence because you’re so impressed

The message made you roll your eyes. Hot he might be, but he was still just another desperate fuckbo y looking for a naked girl to drool ove r and a quick orgasm . 

You:  w ell I’m not not impressed

Ben Jones:  n o need to be shy. just say you’re imagining riding me and I'd understand

You: wasn’t before. Am now.

Ben Jones: what were you picturing before?

You:  d oggy

Ben Jones: be happy to let you try both and compare.

You:  l et me film it and watch the tapes back to study your game?

Ben Jones: wait this is dumb.

Your frowned at your phone. For such typical guy , the sort you’d dealt with so many times before, Ben sure was hard to pin down. 

You:  w hat?

Ben Jones: you comfortable doing live chat?

_ Ohhhh _

You:  u mm sure thing

Ben Jones:  y ou don’t have to

You:  i know that.  y ou couldn’t force me to even if you wanted,  beauty of doing this online.  i just don’t do live very often.  o r I charge for it.

Ben Jones:  t hat desperate for me?

You:  y ou caught me in a good mood

You let the call ring for a bit, wanting to make sure Ben understood how in control you were and how much more he needed it than you. But eventually you picked up, settling back against your pillows. Ben seemed to be in a similar position, leaning against his headboard, the screen showing you his face and bare shoulders.   
“Hi,”   
“Hi,” his voice was deeper than you’d expected, thrown by how soft and, dare you say, feminine his features were, and yet it suited him perfectly. You could only imagine how that voice would sound growling out sexually charged complements, the thought appealing enough to have you pressing your thighs together. There was a moment of silence as you took each other in, not quite sure how to continue now that you’d switched from text.    
“So you going to show me how wet you are?”   
Once again his demeanour had you wanting to roll your eyes though you refrained, “No.”   
“No?”   
His confusion was entertaining to say the least. So many of the men who contacted you assumed you were going to be outright submissive and meek, taking whatever photos they demanded and doing everything they told you to with a smile and a _yes sir_. So proving them wrong, defying them, taking control, that was fun. Almost an aphrodisiac in its own right. Sometimes you’d eventually submit, play the brat and then let them win, and if they were paying it was a different story. But Ben struck you as the kind of guy who could use a little more pushback. Probably used to getting his way, having his pick of the litter. Lord knows had he hit on you in real life you probably would have agreed to whatever he wanted just to feel his hands on you. But here, on your profile, you had the power. Plus, in the back of your mind you suspected that being a little more assertive might just make him more interested in seeing you submit and maybe a little more willing to pay for the pleasure.    
“Not yet.”   
“Bit of a bold move considering I could just go find someone else to look at. There’re these things called porn sites, yeah?”   
“But they’re so impersonal. Isn’t this more fun?”   
He paused, eyeing you, and then let out a breath, “You got me there.”   
“Figured, since the video chat was your idea and all.”   
“Just got sick of typing one handed.”   
“Mmhmm, sure.”   
“So are you going to show me your cunt then?”   
“Eventually. But what’s the rush?” you stood up, making sure to let the camera dip just a little so Ben got a quick flash of your chest.   
“How about I’m hard as hell and want to get off?”   
“You’re not the only one who wants to get off so just hold your horses for a second while I get my toys.”   
“There are toys now?” You could see Ben’s shoulder move as he started to stroke himself again.   
“Told you to hold your horses. Stop touching yourself.”   
Ben’s arm stopped its movement though he seemed a little taken aback by his own obedience.   
“Good boy,” you watched for Ben’s reaction, not disappointed as he swallowed hard, his cheeks going pinker than they already were. That was interesting. “Yes there are toys, you wanna see?”   
“Do I get to pick which ones you use?”   
“Maybe,”   
“Go on, show me then,”   
You flipped the camera around as you opened your chest of draws. There wasn’t much in there, a couple different dildos and vibrators, a set of nipple suckers, mostly things you’d bought to fulfil requests guys were paying you for. You picked up the nipple suckers and held them up to the camera.   
“I assume you’d like to see me in these since you liked watching me play with my nipples.”   
“Mmhmm, absolutely. Also want to see you with a dildo. You got one with a suction base? Might tell you to ride it the way you’d ride me,” he seemed to be doubling down on the pull for control after you’d seen his reaction to being told what to do, determined to put you in your place or whatever.   
“Unfortunately, no. But this one will do,” you took hold of a silicon dildo, pulling it from the draw, “Don’t think it's as big as you but it does vibrate and that’s guaranteed to work.”   
“I’ll allow it, though I think we both know I’d be better.”   
“I’m going to ignore that,” you said as you turned the camera back towards you and headed back to your bed, settling against the pillows again. You propped the camera up against a pillow so Ben could watch as you placed the suckers over your nipples, whimpering at the sudden taught feeling. You picked the phone back up, giving Ben a closer view of your boobs.   
“They suit you. And you can ignore it all you like but when you start doing what I say and I let you fuck yourself into your third orgasm I’ll remind you. Maybe, if you’re lucky, I’ll tell you where you can meet me in real life and show you exactly how good I am.”   
“You’re a cocky one, aren’t you?”    
“In every sense. If I remember correctly you were speechless at the sight.”   
“You’ve got a bad memory, Benny boy.” Slowly you let your fingers trail down to your pussy. You didn’t believe he was as good as he thought he was – you’d dealt with too many overconfident wankers, both in real life and online, to believe another one – but the game you’d fallen into, the back and forth teasing, not entirely sure who was in control at any one time, was arousing to say the least. It was certainly one of the less predictable conversations you’d had recently.    
“If not speechless then certainly wet. Show me your pussy, wanna see you touching yourself.””   
“Who said I’m touching myself?” you slipped a finger into your entrance, trying to keep your breathing even.”   
“You’re not as good at hiding it as you think you are. So show me.”   
“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,”   
Ben gave you a fleeting look, eyebrow raised, before his camera flipped and you were once again looking at his hand wrapped around his cock, red and leaking precum. You turned your camera too, making sure he had a good view.   
“Add a second finger for me.”   
You did as he asked, “You been a good boy and not touched? Or do I have to tell you off for misbehaving?”   
“I didn’t but it wasn’t because of anything you said. Just didn’t want things to finish before I heard you beg me to cum.” He began to stroke himself, keeping in time with the slow pace you’d set as you pumped your fingers in and out of your pussy.   
“Sure,” you panted, adding a third finger, “so if I told you to stop now,”   
His hand halted.   
“Well aren’t you just so obedient,” You removed your fingers from yourself, reaching to grab the dildo, “you wanna see me fuck myself properly? Watch me cum all over this toy, pretend it’s your cock making me moan?”    
“God yes,” his voice cracked a little, fingers twitching against himself as he briefly let the cocky, controlling persona fall away. It didn’t last long, “Show me how deep you can take that cock. C’mon, I know what a fucking slut you are, getting off on people watching you.”   
You didn’t bother arguing, sliding the dildo along your dripping folds before pressing it into yourself with a whine.   
“Wait, hang on a sec.” The was the sound of shuffling and the screen went black as Ben moved around but, eventually, he flipped the camera again and settled back on the bed. He’d propped his phone up somewhere in front of himself, letting you see every inch of him from his face to his hard, leaking cock, “better?”   
“Oh much, hang on I’ll do the same," you carefully pulled the dildo from yourself and sat up, leaning your phone against a stack of books on your bedside table and then adjusting your pillows in front of it, “we good?”   
“Yeah, take the nipple things off though, wanna see your tits properly.”   
You did as he asked, letting out a soft moan at the sensation.   
Ben chuckled, “God I can’t wait to hear how loud you moan imaging how hard I’d fuck you.”   
You slid the dildo back into your entrance, slowly pumping it in and out of yourself as you brought your other hand up to squeeze your breast, “mmm, you look so pretty when you’re all needy Benny.” It wasn’t a lie, between his lust blown eyes, flushed cheeks and soft pout, Ben looked incredible and it only turned you on more, “Want to show me how needy you can get? Want me make you beg?”   
“Faster. Harder,” he ignored your questions in favour of giving you another order but you were sure you’d heard his voice crack just a little.   
You sped up, whining with each thrust, Ben’s hand matching your pace as his slid his thumb over the tip and spread the precum over his length.   
“Fuck your wet, I can hear it. That all because of me?”   
“Maybe a-a bit. Also just like, fuck, being watched,”   
“Turn on the vibrator and rub your clit,” Ben’s voice was husky, impossibly deep and rough, “don’t stop until I say.”   
You moaned as the vibrations started, angling the dildo to rub against your g-spot on every pass.    
“There you go, being a good little slut. Gonna cum how I tell you to.”   
“On-only if you cum how _I_ tell _you_ to.” You almost let the dildo fall from your grasp, so shocked were you by the whine Ben let out, “Like that idea? Want me to tell you what to do? If I told you to stop and watch me would you?”   
“No,” he said, steadfastly sticking to the game although his hand faltered and his voice had mostly lost the controlling edge he’d had before, all desperate, whiny need.   
“N-not sure I beli-eve you.”   
“Please don’t stop. Wanna cum so bad,”   
“I know y-ou do Benny.”   
“You close?”   
“Yes, fuck Ben, so close.”   
“Cum for me, come on, be a good slut and cum,”   
“Not. Yet. Play with your balls Benny, wanna see you cum first.”   
His gasped turned into a strangled cry as he ran his fingers over his testicles before lightly squeezing them “T-turn the vibrator higher,”   
Neither one of you were in control anymore, too caught up in getting yourselves and each other off, though you were both determinedly looking at the screen, watching each other. Ben’s lip was caught between his teeth, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he let out some of the prettiest moans you’d ever heard. It only served to push you closer to the edge, your own moans escaping as you bucked your hips rhythmically in time with the dildo moving in and out of your cunt. Ben finished a split second before you did, your eyes glued to the white now painting his stomach as you held the dildo in place, its vibrations making your toes curl.

The was a moment of quiet as you both collected yourselves, the only soundshis panted breaths and your soft whine as you removed the dildo from yourself, and then Ben spoke.    
“Fuck that was hot.”   
“Yup,”   
“I thought your tits were good enough to wank over but Christ. That’s gonna keep me going for a bit.”   
You laughed, relaxing as your heart gradually fell back to its normal rhythm, “Well not too long I hope. You’re fun and I’d be happy to chat again sometime.”   
“Did I see in your bio that you take commissions?”   
“Yuuup,”   
“Huh, well, I’ll keep that in mind then.”   
“I look forward to it,”   
“Well, I should be off then, gotta clean up,” he gestured to the mess drying on his stomach.   
“Yeah, me too, maybe have a nap. That really was fun though so next time you’re bored or whatever hit me up. If you’re lucky I’ll let you boss me around. If you’re luckier I’ll do the bossing,”   
“I’d like to see you try,”   
“That whine you made says you’d enjoy it quite a lot,”   
“My whine? What about yours? Needy little brat.”   
Guess you’ll have to come back and settle this then.”   
“Guess I will. See you later.”


End file.
